David Messina
]] David Messina is an Italian comic artist who is currently working with IDW Publishing on their comic book lines, including Star Trek. Messina's Star Trek comics have so far been written by two sets of authors: Messina has worked on several series and one-shots written by Scott and David Tipton, starting with the five part TOS miniseries Klingons: Blood Will Tell in 2007. Following this series he and Tipton's produced the first issue of the Alien Spotlight series, and later the miniseries Intelligence Gathering, Mirror Images and Spock: Reflections. In 2009 Messina began working on tie-in comics for the new movie , starting with , written by Mike Johnson and Tim Jones, then the aforementioned Spock: Reflections by the Tiptons, and the Star Trek Movie Adaptation, both by Johnson and Jones. Messina has also produced covers for most of his comics, the one exception being the Mirror Images series for which he only provided a cover for the first issue. Prior to becoming a comic book artist Messina worked in animation, on storyboarding and character design. Messina's other credits in IDW comics include extensive work on comics based on the series Angel. Credits '' **"Countdown, Number One" (art and coloring credits) **"Countdown, Number Two" **"Countdown, Number Three" **"Countdown, Number Four" *''Spock: Reflections'' (layout credit, with finishes by Federica Manfredi) **"Spock: Reflections, Issue 1" **"Spock: Reflections, Issue 2" **"Spock: Reflections, Issue 3" **"Spock: Reflections, Issue 4" *'' '' **"Nero, Number One" **"Nero, Number Two" **"Nero, Number Three" **"Nero, Number Four" *''Star Trek Movie Adaptation'' (pencils) **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number One" **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Two" **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Three" **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Four" (with Claudia Balboni) **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Five" (with Claudia Balboni) **"Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Six" (with Claudia Balboni)}} Covers Image:Bloob will tell b.jpg|Against Their Nature Image:Klingons Blood Will Tell 2.jpg|Beneath the Skin Image:Blood Will Tell 3-Messina.jpg|The Order of Things Image:Blood Will Tell 4.jpg|Blood Reign O'er Me Image:Blood Will Tell 5 Messina.jpg|Losses Image:Alien Spotlight Gorn Messina.jpg|Alien Spotlight: The Gorn Image:Intelligence Gathering 1.jpg|Valued Intelligence Image:Intelligence Gathering 2.jpg|A Matter of Dates Image:Intelligence Gathering 3.jpg|Chasing Shadows Image:Intelligence Gathering 4 Messina.jpg|Matters of the Mind Image:Intelligence Gathering 5 Messina.jpg|Disgrace File:German Intelligence Gathering.jpg|German Intelligence Gathering omnibus Image:Mirror Images 1b.jpg|Mirror Images, Issue 1 wraparound cover File:German Mirror Images.jpg|German Mirror Images omnibus Image:Countdown 1.jpg|Countdown, Number One Image:Countdown 2.jpg|Countdown, Number Two Image:Countdown 3.jpg|Countdown, Number Three Image:Countdown Spock.jpg|Countdown, Number Four File:Spock Messina.jpg|Spock: Reflections, Issue 1 File:Spock Reflections 2.jpg|Spock: Reflections, Issue 2 File:Spock Reflections 3.jpg|Spock: Reflections, Issue 3 File:Spock Reflections 4.jpg|Spock: Reflections, Issue 4 File:Spock Reflections omnibus.jpg|''Spock: Reflections'' omnibus File:Spock german paperback.jpg|German Spock: Reflections paperback omnibus File:Spock german hardcover.jpg|German Spock: Reflections hardcover omnibus File:Nero 1.jpg|Nero, Number One File:Nero 2.jpg|Nero, Number Two File:Nero 3.jpg|Nero, Number Three File:Nero 4.jpg|Nero, Number Four File:Nero omnibus.jpg| omnibus File:German Nero paperback.jpg|German Nero paperback omnibus File:German Nero hardcover.jpg|German Nero hardcover omnibus File:Fools Gold 1 variant.jpg|Fool's Gold, Issue 1 File:Fool's Gold 2 Messina.jpg|Fool's Gold, Issue 2 File:Fools Gold 3RI.jpg|Fool's Gold, Issue 3 File:Fools Gold 4RI.jpg|Fool's Gold, Issue 4 File:STXI comic 1.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number One File:STXI comic 2.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Two File:STXI comic 3.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Three File:STXI comic 4 Messina.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Four File:Movie Adaptation 5.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Five File:Movie Adaptation 6.jpg|Star Trek Movie Adaptation, Number Six Q Conflict 2.jpg Appendices External links * *Spider Behind the Mirror, David Messina's blog. * Messina, David Messina, David